


Horse with no Name

by DaintyCrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's Loft, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gen, M/M, Pack, Sleepovers, Stiles Stilinski's Name, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein flaches Objekt ragt aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche heraus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horse with no Name

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Horse with no Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304352) by [love (YuffiesNinjaInsanity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuffiesNinjaInsanity/pseuds/love). 



Isaac sieht von seinem Platz auf der Couch hinüber zu Rudel. Nach ihrem Kampf mit den Feen waren sie ziemlich ausgelaugt, sodass sie alle in Dereks Loft blieben.

Die Sonne scheint durch das Fenster, ein wenig Staub schwebt herum und ein leises Schnarchen kommt von Stiles. Isaak läuft hinüber zu Allison auf der anderen Couch und streicht ihr Haar zurück.

„Hey.“

„Morgen.“ Sie lächelt, ihre dunklen Augen funkelnd.

Rascheln. Rascheln. Isaac dreht sich um und sieht zu Stiles, der sich zur Seite dreht und sich an einen ausgestreckten Scott kuschelt. Ein flaches Objekt ragt aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche heraus.

Isaac läuft hinüber und nimmt es vorsichtig heraus, die Augen geweitet, und der Mund geöffnet. Er sieht hinüber zu Allison. Sie starrte zurück, ihre Hände über ihrem Mund liegend.

Er öffnet das Leder, was einen Ausweis aufdeckt.

„Oh mein Gott“, flüstert Isaac. Er lächelt hinunter zu seinem Freund.

„Isaac, was ist es?“ Allison sitzt inzwischen aufrecht dort und wartet erwartungsvoll.

„Ich … weiß nicht … ich kann es … nicht aussprechen.“

Ein Bein schießt herauf, trifft ihn in der Kniekehle und lässt ihn hart auf dem Boden aufschlagen. Die Brieftasche fliegt davon.

„Isaa- geh, mach Frühstück“, murmelt Stiles gegen Scotts Brust.


End file.
